The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Manufacturers of heating and/or cooling systems typically design a number of different units to accommodate a variety of building sizes and needs. For example, a higher capacity multi-stage heating system may be required for a newly expanded building with an adequate cooling system, while an older building with a hydronic heating system may only require the installation of a replacement cooling system. Likewise, a newly constructed building may include an energy efficient heating and cooling system capable of operating at different stages or capacities, to operate at the required level of heating or cooling in an energy efficient manner. Accordingly, the various heating and cooling systems offered by manufacturers will each require a controller configured for the particular system.